staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - ks. kard. Henryk Gulbinowicz. ks. abp. R. Jałbrzykowski; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 kwietnia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Smocze opowieści - Muzyczne łuski ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 1; program dla dzieci 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 14; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:05 Zwierzowiec - Wyższa szkoła jazdy 10:20 Zdrowo z Jedynką ; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze ; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3773; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3774; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1055; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 FRYDERYK 2008 - gala wręczenia Nagród Akademii Fonograficznej cz. 3 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 58; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 59; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3775; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3776; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1449 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1060; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Baranek Meli kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978) 22:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:40 Hybryda; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:15 Na własne oczy - Moje życie dla Niego; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 01:10 Pojedynek; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1977) 02:45 Był taki dzień - 8 kwietnia 02:49 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Z Warszawy do jenieckiego obozu 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości odc. 96/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:10 Statek miłości odc. 97/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Kronika Węgierskiego; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Wylądowali Kosmici; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 152 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:00 Sąsiedzi - Szczęśliwa wiadomość; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 20/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:20 Złotopolscy odc.39 - Dzieci 12:55 Święto Zwiastowania Marii Panny; relacja 13:50 Podróże z żartem - Za jeden uśmiech ; program rozrywkowy; 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - Tragiczna pomyłka; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 573; serial TVP 16:35 Stawka większa niż życie odc.4/18 - Cafe Rose - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Marcin Dorociński, Maciej Wojtyszko) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 331 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Iris - txt - str.777 kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Kocham kino na bis - Miasto Boga; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:25 Śmiech i młot - cz. 2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005) 03:10 Korespondent - Birma cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Oskarżony Al - Arian; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007); reż.:Line Halvorsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Serwis info 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:24 Bez Komentarza 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 08.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:08 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:34 Saga rodów - Ród Sart - Maklakiewiczów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:04 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe - 08.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Oskarżony Al - Arian; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007); reż.:Line Halvorsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:19 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (122) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (25) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (83) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (169) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (46) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1077) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (279): Kaganek oświaty - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (683) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (26) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (54) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (7): Kto pstryknął babcię Basię? - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (684) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1078) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Transporter - film sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2002 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 1300 gramów (2} - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.15 Millennium (59) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Miasto zwycięzców 02.15 Zakazana kamera 03.45 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (951) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Amerykański kawaler 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (150/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (952) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 39 i pół (6): Wariat i zakonnica - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Kryminalni 8 (94): Najlepszy - serial kryminalny, Polska 00.35 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.30 Wrzuć na luz 02.30 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (116) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (21) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (117) - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Regina (27) - serial obycz., Polska 22.05 Regina (28) - serial obycz., Polska 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Dzieci alkoholików; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Podróżnik - Tikal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Czy życie to hazard; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Jakus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ranczo - odc.18 - Europejski kandydat; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 18 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - "Sukienki Miry" - piosenki Miry Zimińskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nasz reportaż - Osadnicy w Niemczech; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Obrona ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Oaza wolności; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (13); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio obrońca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc.31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Groteska wg Romana Jaworskiego; reportaż; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec, Aleksandra Czernecka; wyk.:Piotr Skiba, Andrzej Hudziak, Zbigniew Kosowski, Piotr Cyrwus, Wojciech Skibiński, Sławomir Feferowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (13); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1056; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio obrońca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc.31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Jakus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Sport 07:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet - PRK Interferie Zagłębie Lubin - KS Finepharm Carlos Jelenia Góra; STEREO 09:30 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień III); STEREO 10:50 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień IV); STEREO 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 14:45 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Liga Mistrzów - Arsenal - Liverpool kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 17:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Droga do Pekinu ; magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Liga Mistrzów - Fenerbahce - Chelsea kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 20:20 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Valmalenco (half pipe) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 21:10 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: VIVE Kielce - Focus Park Piotrków; STEREO 22:35 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Sporty walki - K1: Gala w Płocku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Nad Pacyfikiem 8:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Odpowiedzialność (1) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Druga szansa (15) 12:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Druga szansa (15) 15:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Kołysanka (2) 18:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (2-ost.) 20:00 Kingdom (5) 21:00 Wywiad: Miłość i konspiracja (5) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Dopust boży (21) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Zachować twarz (8) 0:00 Wywiad: Miłość i konspiracja (5) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Dopust boży (21) 2:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 4:00 Nad Pacyfikiem Ale Kino! 8:00 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 9:20 Zobaczymy się w niedzielę 11:10 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Zagadki 11:40 Poirot: Pierwsze, drugie... zapnij mi obuwie 13:35 Ściana Czarownic 15:15 Rumuński romans 17:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michelle Pfeiffer 18:10 Podejrzenie 20:00 Niewinny człowiek 22:00 Koma 23:35 ale krótkie: Czy Bóg gra w piłkę? 0:15 Jestem ciekawa w kolorze żółtym 2:15 Nora 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Sprawa rodzinna 8:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (1) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Nowe początki 9:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Wytrwałość popłaca 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Filozofia doktora Fitza 11:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Szympansy pod ostrzałem 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina - wydanie specjalne: Pełna wersja (3) 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły 13:30 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 14:00 Małpie życie (10) 14:30 Małpie życie (9) 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Nowe początki 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Wytrwałość popłaca 16:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Filozofia doktora Fitza 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (21) 18:00 Małpie życie (9) 18:30 Małpie życie (10) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Kochaj swojego sąsiada (2) 19:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (2) 20:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - następne pokolenie 21:00 Daniel i nasze koty 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Psi dom 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (47) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (7) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Kochaj swojego sąsiada (2) 1:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki (2) 2:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - następne pokolenie 3:00 Daniel i nasze koty 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Psi dom 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (47) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (15) 8:00 Babski oddział (15) 9:00 Szczury wodne (160) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (4) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (15) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 13:00 Szczury wodne (160) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (4) 15:00 Babski oddział (15) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (16) 17:00 Szczury wodne (161) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (5) 20:00 Babski oddział (16) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (17) 23:00 Desperado 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (18) 2:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (1) 3:00 Desperado 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (61) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (61) 10:35 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (4) 13:00 Allo, Allo (5) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (62) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Każdy z każdym (1) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (2) 21:00 Milczący świadek (10) 22:00 Przypadki (1) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (1) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (2) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Milczący świadek (10) 1:45 Przypadki (1) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Milczący świadek (10) 4:30 Przypadki (1) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (16) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 9:45 10 lat mniej (14) 10:10 10 lat mniej (15) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (16) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (16) 12:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 13:30 10 lat mniej (14) 14:00 10 lat mniej (15) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (12) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 17:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 18:00 Superdomy (5) 19:00 10 lat mniej (11) 19:30 10 lat mniej (12) 20:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 20:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 21:00 Superdomy (5) 22:00 10 lat mniej (11) 22:30 10 lat mniej (12) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 1:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 1:30 Superdomy (5) 2:20 10 lat mniej (11) 2:50 10 lat mniej (12) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (12) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (17) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 5:05 10 lat mniej (11) 5:30 10 lat mniej (12) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (1) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 9:15 Pokolenie w sieci 10:15 Kiler 12:10 Złote wrota 14:15 Duchy Goi 16:15 Nocny gość 18:00 Człowiek roku 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (2) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: TranSylwania 22:50 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 1:15 Angelus 3:00 Z-boczona historia kina (2/3) 3:55 C.R.A.Z.Y. 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Świece na Bay Street 10:05 Deser: Ślusarz 10:20 Iluzjonista 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (1) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Filantropia czy biznes 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Nacho Libre 15:55 Zapis zbrodni 17:25 Łapu-capu extra 18:00 Siła spokoju 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 20:45 Przez 24 godziny 5 (24-ost.) 21:30 Zakochany Paryż 23:30 TranSylwania 1:15 Labirynt Fauna 3:15 Miami Vice 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 8:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:40 1 na 1 11:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 19:40 1 na 1 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 22:35 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:35 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 2:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:20 Podwójna tożsamość 6:00 Rzeki i przypływy Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką 8:40 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem 10:10 61* 12:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich 12:45 Piasek w kieszeniach 14:25 Nazywam się Elisabeth 16:00 Sueno - marzenia 17:50 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Słynne rodziny 18:15 Matka 20:00 Premiera: Wonna droga 22:00 Uciekający pociąg 23:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (13) 0:50 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu 2:15 Kwestia zaufania 3:55 W przebraniu mordercy Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (739) 6:30 Areszt domowy (25) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (50) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (14) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (11) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (12) 10:00 Porządek musi być (21) 10:30 Porządek musi być (22) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (3) 12:00 Druga szansa (71) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (5) 14:30 Randka na czas (57) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (14) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (11) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (12) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Randka na czas (57) 18:00 Porządek musi być (21) 18:30 Porządek musi być (22) 19:00 Druga szansa (71) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (3) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (114) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (98) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Saddle up (9) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (114) 2:00 E-miłość (6) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (6) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (98) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (114) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (47) 5:30 Modny świat (739) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (3) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Legendy z Dzikiego Zachodu 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 9:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Bezludna wyspa 11:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Lotniskowiec USS Bush 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 16:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Wyspa Man 16:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Węgry 17:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (3) 17:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (4) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Legendy z Dzikiego Zachodu 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Morderstwo na pustyni 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Na cienkim lodzie 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Uwięziona w przepaści 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy (9) 0:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Wielka Brytania - sedan ostatniej szansy 1:00 Z akt FBI: Niebezpieczny powód 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Sekty 3:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Morderstwo na pustyni 4:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Na cienkim lodzie 4:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Uwięziona w przepaści 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 8:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Czołgi 9:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy wydmowe 10:00 Supermaszyny: Broń 11:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Świeże kwiaty/Taśma klejąca/Tofu/Kupony loterii 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Czołgi 15:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy wydmowe 16:00 Supermaszyny: Broń 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 20:00 Premiera: Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 21:00 Premiera: Ekotechnologie: Energia 22:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce 23:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Plastykowe formy/Automatyczne filtry olejowe/Segregatory/Szkło dmuchane 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 2:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 3:00 Ekotechnologie: Energia 3:50 Supermaszyny: Bombowce 4:40 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Konstrukcje na morzu 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (2) 7:00 Misja X 2: Atak z głębin 8:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 9:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 10:00 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz 11:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 12:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (2) 13:00 Misja X 2: Atak z głębin 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 15:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 16:00 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz 17:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 18:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (2) 19:00 Misja X 2: Atak z głębin 20:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 21:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 22:00 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz 23:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 0:00 Pola bitew: Arnhem (2) 1:00 Misja X 2: Atak z głębin 2:00 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 3:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 3:55 Tajemnica jeziora Toplitz 4:45 Szkoła przetrwania dla komandosów (1) 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna na śniegu - bitwa o Alpy, 1915-1918 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 10:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 11:30 Eurogole 12:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 13:45 Magazyn olimpijski 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Watts 15:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 16:15 Eurogole 17:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 19:00 Eurogole 19:45 Tenis ziemny: Droga do French Open 20:00 Watts 20:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Nowym Jorku 21:00 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 23:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 23:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge w Stambule 0:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 0:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 15:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Park City 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 21:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Walencji 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 7:50 Droga sławy 9:45 Elsa i Fred 11:35 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 13:00 Nie trzeba wiele 14:30 Niespokojny 16:15 Patrol 18:30 Między niebem a ziemią 20:10 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (10) 21:00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 22:30 Premiera: Dom śmierci 2: Śmiertelny cel 0:05 E=mc2 1:40 Trzy na jednego 2 (10) 2:25 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 3:55 Dom śmierci 2: Śmiertelny cel 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Imagine: John Lennon 7:45 Ucieczka łosia 9:15 Dzieciak i ja 10:50 Wszystko jest iluminacją 12:35 Justin Timberlake 14:55 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 16:45 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 18:45 Kod da Vinci 21:10 Rodzina Soprano 6 (13) 22:00 Kociaki 2 (2) 22:30 Twoje, moje i nasze 23:55 Zaklęte serca 1:25 Ricky Martin 2:15 Przystojny szuka żony 3:55 Kociaki 2 (2) 4:25 Twoje, moje i nasze HBO Comedy 10:00 Mały 11:35 Chłopaki 4 13:40 Przed ołtarzem 15:15 Mały 16:50 Chłopaki 4 18:50 Przed ołtarzem 20:30 Zielony zawrót głowy 22:00 Wspólne zdjęcie 23:30 Kilka słów o miłości 1:25 Domowe spumoni 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans sensacji 6:05 Seans sensacji: Hasło "Korn" 7:30 Seans sensacji: Operacja V-2 7:55 Seans sensacji: Czarne krzyże 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 11/46 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 15/49 8:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Drugi człowiek 10:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Za bramą 10:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z.K. Sieradz 11:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 12:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Memoriał w sprawie Polski 13:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Coś mi zabrano 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Podróże 15:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Milczenie 15:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Róża 15:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Jędrek Gąsienica - Krwawy (3/6) 17:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość do Heleny (3/7) 18:00 Seans sensacji 18:05 Seans sensacji: Hasło "Korn" 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/52 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/57 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 21:35 Seans sensacji 21:40 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Tupanaca (6/9) 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 16/52 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15B/57 23:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Deja vu 1:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Podróże 3:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Milczenie 3:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Róża 3:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Franz Schubert: IX symfonia C-dur D 944 12:00 Franz Schubert: Oktet F-dur op. 166 13:10 Muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Severina von Eckardsteina 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Małe muzykowanie Marii Antoniny 18:25 Sophie z miasteczka, Sophie z wioski 18:55 André-Modeste Grétry: 'Piotr Wielki' 20:30 Recital Alain Planesa na Festiwalu Aix-en-Provence, 2000 21:25 Wyznania pianisty 22:20 Ingrid Perruche 23:30 Cesar Franck: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian A-dur 0:00 Około północy: Idan Raichel, muzyka izraelska 1:25 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Diana Krall na festiwalu Jazz in Marciac, 2003 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Thelonious Monk na żywo z Norwegii i Danii, 1966 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (39) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (13) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (43) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (38) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (10) 8:00 Noddy (32) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (13) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 8:30 Pingu (8) 8:40 SamSam (7) 8:50 Rumcajs (2) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (98) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (1) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (23) 9:45 Bracia koala (73) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (63) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 11:00 Noddy (31) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (12) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 11:30 Pingu (7) 11:40 SamSam (6) 11:50 Rumcajs (1) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (13) 12:25 Śniegusie (1) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (11) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (22) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (30) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (25) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (38) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (12) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (42) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (37) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (9) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (97) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (22) 16:45 Bracia koala (72) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (62) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (14) 18:25 Śniegusie (2) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (12) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (23) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (31) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (26) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Essential Gwen Stefani 10:30 Pamiętnik: Busta Rhymes 11:00 MTV Vaults Beyoncé 11:30 Essential Avril Lavigne 12:00 The Essential Linkin Park 12:30 MTV Vaults Foo Fighters 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Jestem legendą" 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Made 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 7:00 Człowiek wilk 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojownicy szos 9:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 11:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kopalnia ropy naftowej 13:00 Raj węży 14:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Leśne krokodyle 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Olbrzymi pyton 17:00 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda 19:00 Raj węży 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 1:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic Planete 6:45 Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa (3/6) 7:10 Lotnictwo przyszłości: Olbrzymy (2/3) 8:05 Punk Bogiem silny (2/6) 8:40 Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) 9:15 Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) 9:45 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 10:15 Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) 10:50 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 11:15 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 11:45 Leksykon ciąży (15-ost.) 12:15 Azja - raj na ziemi: Bali (3/8) 12:40 Niezły kanał (5) 12:50 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kalejdoskop (1/13) 13:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna (7/40) 13:50 Sułtan, czyli władca 15:25 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 16:50 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 17:40 Interpol: Historia pełna niedomówień (1/2) 18:40 Interpol: Po wojnie (2-ost.) 19:35 Niezły kanał (5) 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Prawa życia: Yoshi (2/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Jordania (6/25) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Wielka wyprawa po sól 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 22:40 Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 23:35 Wojna wiadomości 1:05 Paniczny lęk: Węże (4/5) 1:55 Leksykon ciąży (4/15) 2:20 Leksykon ciąży (5/15) 2:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: List (33) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (671) 8:45 Samo życie (1044) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Maleństwo z Gwatemali (102) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kocham kino (132) 14:10 mała Czarna 15:00 Trędowata (15) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Nowe życie (24) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Wątroba (34) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (672) 21:30 Samo życie (1045) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Czy diabeł może umrzeć? (30) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lolek (133) 23:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Droga do Unii (136) 0:05 Daleko od noszy: Bankomat (103) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1045) 1:30 Graczykowie: Wątroba (34) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (672) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lolek (133) 4:40 Daleko od noszy: Bankomat (103) 5:05 Fala zbrodni: Czy diabeł może umrzeć? (30) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Gol 10:40 Gillette World Sport 11:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:20 Żużel: 1. liga polska 17:30 Clip 17:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 22:40 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Rosemont 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:40 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 14:50 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 16:50 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 19:00 Gol plus 21:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 1:20 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:35 Umarli w butach 9:50 Penelope 11:25 Podróże z moją ciotką 13:15 Uczta Babette 15:00 Podróż do Indii 17:45 Gwiazdka z nieba 19:00 Stanley i Iris 21:00 Podział 22:30 Nieustraszeni pogromcy wampirów 0:15 Zbieg z San Quentin 1:30 Podział 3:00 Stanley i Iris 4:50 Ludzie mieszanej krwi Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (24/52) 6:50 Straż graniczna (21/24) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (119/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (19/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (41/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (101/178) 13:50 Stellina (120/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (22/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (42/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (102/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (23/48) 19:00 Conan (20/22) 20:00 Zbrodnia z miłości 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (39/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (6/10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (22/24) 0:10 Nieposkromiona żądza 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Pinky i Mózg: Halloween (43) 6:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ale jajo (17) 6:50 Friday Wear: Kolczyk w języku (11) 7:00 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 7:25 Friday Wear: Kolczyk w języku (11) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (15) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (3) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Blef (7) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: James Blunt (37) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje (24) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (4) 10:35 Histeria: Program Thomasa Jaffersona (28) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Choroba na Broadway (44) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Spadające gwiazdy (18) 11:35 Friday Wear: Wintycz (12) 11:40 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 12:30 Aparatka: Niefortunna pierwsza randka (8) 12:55 Karol do kwadratu 2 (19) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 13:45 Świat Raven: Prawdziwe kolory (3) 14:15 Zoey 101: Współlokatorki (2) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czarujący mężczyzna (50) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi (8) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wudu (32) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 16:25 Aparatka: Gdy mama i tata nie są razem (9) 17:00 Świat Raven: Kompletnie stuknięta (4) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Feralne zdjęcie (25) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (5) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2 (20) 18:50 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: R.E.M. (38) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wypadki się zdarzają (51) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (9) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: eXperience 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air: Stranglehold 23:00 Replay 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (8) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Ivorytown - Raj dla chłopców 9:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Ivorytown - Raj dla chłopców 15:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Australia 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Ivorytown - Raj dla chłopców 21:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 21:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Milford - Na plaży 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Maroko 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Hongkong 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Majka Jeżowska 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Peru - droga ku obietnicy 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (14) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (19/22) 13:00 Zamach stanu (2-ost.) 15:00 Burza uczuć (37/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (111) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (111) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (15) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (16) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (9) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (15) 23:35 Zamach stanu (2-ost.) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama: Majka Jeżowska 3:00 Reportaż religijny 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:25 Music Chat 6:00 Telesklep 7:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (22) 8:00 Serce z kamienia (18) 8:55 Ostry dyżur (59) 9:55 Życie na fali (13) 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (22) 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę 14:00 Serce z kamienia (19) 14:55 Nash Bridges (120) 15:55 Życie na fali (14) 16:55 Ostry dyżur (60) 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (23) 19:00 Przyjaciele (8) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (2) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (2) 20:30 Plotkara (1/22) 21:30 Chuck (1/13) 22:30 Mściciel z Hongkongu 0:25 Wróżki 1:30 Laski na czacie 2:30 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Przeglądarka 8:00 Ślubne pogotowie 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Babska jazda (5) 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5) 20:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (6) 20:55 Nigella ekspresowo 21:30 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 22:30 Kochanki (6) 23:30 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński 0:00 Babska jazda (5) 0:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 0:45 Tori & Dean (6) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Poza kontrolą 11:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 2 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Zabawny romans Charliego i Loloty 10:25 Potęga smaku (1/3) 11:15 Rawa Blues Festival - Luther Allison 12:25 Front odmowy 13:30 Yehudi Menuhin - skrzypce stulecia (1/2) 14:35 Klasyka filmowa: Wsi moja sielska, anielska 16:15 Potęga smaku (2/3) 17:05 Głosy naszych czasów: Dawn Upshaw 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Na wyjeździe 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Sceny ze sceny 19:00 Gruby: Zdrajczyk (1/7) 19:30 Gruby: Szkoła (2/7) 20:05 Współczesne inspiracje - Leszek Możdżer. Chopin 1999 - źródła i konteksty 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Tama 22:00 Przewodnik 22:05 Studio Kultura: Wprowadzenie do filmu "Shoah" 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Shoah (2) 0:10 Strefa: Magazyn Komix 0:40 Strefa: Stadion 1:05 Przewodnik 1:15 Kino nocne: Delamu 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Sceny ze sceny 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Fristajlo 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Akt woli (1/2) 9:50 Powinowactwa z wyboru 11:35 Pierwsza noc mojego życia 13:05 Indianin w Paryżu 14:45 Rosie 16:30 List do Ameryki 18:10 Z powrotem w domu 20:00 Akt woli (1/2) 21:50 Syndrom Stendhala 23:55 Cinemania (258) 0:20 Emmanuelle: Wirtualny świat pożądania (2/7) 1:55 Paz! 3:40 Zabójca Movies 24 06:00 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy 07:45 Podróż w przeszłość - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Prosto z serca - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Notoryczna zakonnica - film kryminalny 14:45 Dom Jane - film obyczajowy 16:30 Nieprzyzwoite kuszenie - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Edie i Pen - komedia 20:00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso - film kryminalny 21:45 Defekt krwi - film kryminalny 23:30 Druga kobieta - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Potajemne igraszki - film erotyczny 03:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller 04:30 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy TV 5 06:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06:30 Poranek z telewizją - magazyn poranny 08:00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08:30 Kuchnia - magazyn 08:50 Zmienić wnętrze - magazyn 09:00 Ogrody - magazyn 09:25 Teleturystyka - magazyn 09:50 Mechanizm rewolucji - film dokumentalny 10:45 Cyfry i litery - teleturniej 11:15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce - teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12:05 Wyprawy Petitrenaud - magazyn 12:30 Piękne życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 267 13:00 Wszystko o mnie - serial obyczajowy 13:30 Dziennik RTBF 14:00 Na słońcu - serial obyczajowy odc. 67 15:00 360° reportaż geo - film dokumentalny 16:00 C Com-c@ - serial komediowy odc. 47 16:30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 17:00 Temps present - magazyn 18:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18:25 Wiadomości ekonomiczne - magazyn 18:30 Rodzina Pasquier - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/4 19:50 Katarzyna - serial obyczajowy 20:30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21:00 Thalassa - magazyn 22:55 Piaskowy maraton - program sportowy 23:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23:10 Wiadomości TSR 23:40 Suplement w sprawie - magazyn 01:45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02:00 Temps present - magazyn 03:05 Marcel Ophuls, słowa i muzyka - film dokumentalny 04:05 Nabulio Buonaparte, młodość wodza - film dokumentalny 05:00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05:30 Kroniki z góry - magazyn 05:55 Kobiety świata - magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku